Work and Conflict
by EloquentWriter
Summary: This is a Grell x William. Since Ciel and Sebastian have disappeared, Grell has been doing more work. It annoys him, but his frustration also give him a chance to talk to William more. And, a familiar (Not in a good way) force comes into play yet again when many events happen. (First Fan Fiction! Please be gentle. :) )


((This is my very first Fan Fiction. ^_^ Please be gentle!))

The streets of London were cold, dark and quiet, as usual during the winter time. Light snow was falling to the ground, adding to the small amount that was already piled up around. It was your typical early winter for the beautiful city of London.

It wasn't until 9:00 when the faint sounds of heels clicking softly against the road were presented. Then, a groan of frustration was heard as Grell Sutcliff took out his death list, and began to look at the long list, that never seemed to end. Grell crossed out the name "Isabelle Williams" on the list, and breathed out softly in exhaustion when he found that he had completed his work load. For the day.

"That man. Always over works me! Does he not know how to treat a lady? A lady should NOT be overworked!" He complained, a bit dramatically, as he began walking to an abandoned alleyway so he could open a portal to the Shinigami Realm.

When he found a good, quiet place to perform the needed task, he placed his palm flat against the cold, hard stone, and concentrated with his eyes closed. A few moments later, he felt his palm go through the wall as the portal opened. He opened his eyes slowly, and, with elegance, he stepped through the portal, and put his list away as he entered his home realm.

When he entered the library, he noticed that a few people were wandering around the library, doing their normal duties, as all Shinigami's do, but everyone else was asleep. And soon, Grell would be, snuggling up with his blankets, and trying to get a good long sleep before William over worked him. AGAIN.

After Sebastian and Ciel had disappeared off of the face of the Human Realm, William gave the Shinigami's even MORE work to do. And he gave Grell a little more work than the rest of the Reapers.

This annoyed him constantly. Sure, he may have killed Madam Red, and he may have helped the little brat, and his unbelievably sexy Butler a few… well, dozen times, but he thought that he did not deserve this much work! At the end of the long day, he always returned to him home with his feet sore and achy, his make up slightly running, his hair slightly messy as well, and completely exhausted.

After this time, however, Grell decided that he had enough. He was going to talk to William, and complain to him. He was tired of being overworked!

So, Grell walked up the staircase, and make his way to William's office. A few moments later, not bothering to knock, He entered his office, the door opening completely as he faced William at his desk. He then walked up to a slightly surprised will, and gave him the crossed out list.

"I am done." He announced "I will turn in the poor souls tomorrow." He told him, with a little attitude.

"You are late, Sutcliff. You were suppose to be back by 8! Honestly, could you work any slower?" William replied as he looked at Grell, not bothering to pick up the limp list that laid in front of him.

"What?! How dare you! You are not a gentleman! Don't you know that you can't overwork a lady to the point of exhaustion?" Grell snapped, a bit angrily.

"First of all, you are not a lady. Secondly, you work too slow. If you were quicker, you would have more time to relax. Now." He looked at him, and adjusted his glasses. "Get out."

Grell glared angrily at him, but he then walked out, his head tilted slightly in annoyance. 'I'll let this go this time. But next time, I won't be so easily defeated!' he thought to himself, a bit angrily as he walked towards his house. He knew that William would never go easy on him, but that doesn't mean that he would give up.

Later that night, when Grell was laying in his bed, the blankets wrapped around him comfortably, he found that he could not sleep. This was the first time in a very long time that this had happened. So long ago, he couldn't even remember how long. Of course, he had a horrible memory. He couldn't even remember the last name of the last victim he reaped.

With a growl of annoyance, he grabbed his glasses, and looked over at his antique red alarm clock. He found that it was 11:00. He had been laying in bed for almost 2 hours, unable to even close his eyes and have them stay that way.

He sighed, allowing defeat to strike him, the second time that day, and got out of his bed. He then put on his bathrobe, then decided to take a walk around the library. Who knows? Maybe he could tire himself by walking around.

He opened his door, quietly and slowly, and stuck his head out to look around. The library was dead silent. He then opened the door completely, and moved onto the cold tile floor, his red robe swishing silently behind him.

After he had closed his door, he started walking to his right, looking around at the closed doors, and the dark library. After a few moments, he discovered that a single light was showing through out the whole library. And the light was inside of William's office.

Grell began walking towards the light, his feet silently hitting the tile. He decided to see William. Who knows? Maybe he could ask him to lighten up his load a bit, or something like that.

When he reached the door, he, without knocking or verbally presenting himself, opened the door quietly.

When he did so, he found a tired William, writing something on his desk. Grell then opened the door completely, and leaned against the door pane. "You don't ever sleep, do you?" He asked, with slight amusement as he shook his head and tsked 3 times. "No wonder you are grumpy all of the time."

William looked up at Grell immediately when Grells soft, and masculine voice (A nice change), was heard, and scowled at him. "What do you want, Sutcliff? Why are you out of bed?" He asked, a little cranky.

"I can't sleep, obviously." Grell replied, his voice returning to normal as he stepped fully into the office. "So I decided to take a walk."

"A walk into my office?" William asked, now putting his pen down. But it wasn't to listen to Grell.

"Well, your light is the only one on. So, I decided to see why you are awake." Grell insisted.

"In other words, you had come here to annoy me. Get out Grell." William replied, his tone annoyed.

"Oh come on Willy." Grell whined slightly, walking towards his desk. "I just wanted to see you. Why are you up?" He asked curiously, with an innocent smile.

William sighed in temporary defeat, and leaned back in his chair. "Paperwork. What else do you want?"

Grell frowned at his response, then thought for a moment. "I'm not sure…"

"Then get out." William replied, crossing his arms.

"Wait! I have another question!" Grell cried dramatically, not wanting to leave just yet.

"What?" William asked, getting even more annoyed.

"Well… Why do you always give me so much work?" Grell decided to ask, while he had Will alone.

William was silent for a moment, then sighed softly. "Look. Grell." He said, his tone of voice much softer than before. "We are shorthanded, everyone is working a lot. You are getting more work, because of the things you have done lately."

"Things? What things?" Grell asked, innocently.

"As if you don't know." William rolled his eyes. "But listen. Would you please stop whining about getting work and just get it done? It would save us both this talk. Now, Good night Grell." He gestured for him to leave.

Grell sighed softly, defeated, (For the third time that day! Grell was beginning to get embarrassed.) and walked out of the room. He then turned on the heel of his foot, and walked back to his room. He opened his door, and walked inside, closing the door swiftly behind him. He then put his robe back on the coat holder inside of the room, and he walked back to his warm, comfy, and inviting bed, 'Perhaps, I can try and talk to him tomorrow.' He thought to himself as he crawled into his bed, and closed his eyes as the warm blankets touched and surrounded his body once more. This time, he fell asleep almost instantly.

((Not much going on here, yes. Sorry! But more things will happen in the next chapter! :) Constructive criticism welcome!))


End file.
